As Long As You're There
by rubydesires
Summary: Danny has developed feelings for a certain billionaire and decides to tell him.  Vlad/Danny slash!  One-shot


**AN:** Well, this is my first Danny Phantom fic. Vlad/Danny for the win. This is actually a contest entry for the V/D club over on deviantART. The challange was to find a song and do something with that. So yes. The song I picked was "As Long As You're There" by Charice. There are lyrics from that song in this (thus making this a songfic) so those lines belong to Charice. Um, nor do I own Danny or Vlad. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yes. Fate had decided to play with his young adult heart. How else could one explain the loathing he had felt had over time changed into something else? It was indeed the only explanation. Now plagued with these emotions, keeping them secret for several months…it had been killing him inside. The fights had long since stopped being about ruining his plans for world domination. No…it was no longer about that. Danny just wanted him to be there.<p>

The young man now paced his bedroom, a similar scene over the past few weeks, thinking…debating. The subject of his musings had changed. At first, he had tried to get rid of these feelings. After all, the object of his affections was old enough to be his father, and well, was a man. Certainly, Danny couldn't be…_gay_. He liked girls. He thought girls were pretty. He thought lots of things about girls…. Truly, these feelings he had for the older man were the result of some energy blast he had received from any number of opponents. Danny fought several ghosts. It wasn't like he had never been hit by something that had some adverse affect on his psyche. But that theory was crushed when he realized it had been a gradual change. All those other instances had been bang, boom, personality change right then and there. No…this was real. He knew that much now. These late night soul searching moments had become whether or not he should tell him, and when was the best time for such a confession. Surely he had to? Or not. How could one possibly tell their enemy that hey, actually, I think I might love you instead of hate you.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

Danny stopped immediately as the thought flashed through his mind. What would Danny do then? Just walk away and when they met again, just pretend nothing happened?

His mind raced with scenarios where that was indeed the case, and with each one, his heart ached more.

"But what if he does?" the young man asked out loud. He mused on that for a moment, images flashing through his head. "There's really only one way to find out." And before he could change his mind, Danny transformed and phased through his wall, flying as fast as he could.

**xxx**

Of course, Danny had thought to check the library first, but finding the man there was not what he had expected. And he was looking right at him. There was no way Danny could leave because he'd follow right after. So, taking a deep breath, the teenager dropped the rest of the way to floor, and absentmindedly changed back to his human form.

"Daniel," Vlad said after a moment. "What an…unexpected surprise."

Danny didn't respond as his heart pounded almost painfully against his ribcage. There were no butterflies in his stomach because it seemed the organ had vanished. His palms were slick with sweat and he clenched his hands to keep them from shaking.

Vlad looked at him, confusion clearly writing on his face. He glanced around the room quickly, expecting…anything really. An awkward silence stretched between them until the billionaire broke it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, um, wanted to tell you something," Danny replied, his voice slightly hoarse from the sudden lack of moisture. He watched as Vlad sat still for a long moment before gesturing for the young man to continue. Danny gave a slight jerky nod and began pacing once again. "Well, I wanted to wait but then I realized there's just no perfect time to confess how I feel. So just hear me out 'cause I refuse to wait one more second to do this. I know that it probably won't work out. I mean, you love…someone else. But you've got my heart. Take it. It's yours to break. I don't care as long as you're there. Just stay and I'll be happy. As long as you're there, that's the only thing that matters to me. Nothing but you means a thing to me. Yeah, this is probably just crazy teenager hormones, but whatever. This is still me reaching out, and my heart's at stake. I'm probably just over reacting, but like I said. Right now? There's nothing else. I just want you there."

During his confession, Danny had stopped pacing, but faced away from Vlad. He couldn't look at him right now with his heart out in the open, waiting to either be held or destroyed. So it was understandable that Danny jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and pulled him against Vlad's chest. Vlad was holding him, touching him, and Danny could swear that everything else just disappeared.

"I could never break your heart, Daniel," Vlad said softly, his breath a warm spot on Danny's neck as he kissed the skin there. "I promise I will always be here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Lemme know if you like. I've got another V/D fic in the works, and if you like this, I'll upload it here. Soon as I finish the first chapter. xD


End file.
